


Bedtime Story

by Trystyian



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Children, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trystyian/pseuds/Trystyian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altaïr and Maria are away, Darim and Sef ask Uncle Malik for a story about baba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Story

"No it goes there!"

"You can't move the knight that many squares.”  Darim stuck his tongue out at his little brother.

"I say I can.”  Sef snarled back as he moved the offending piece on the board.

"You are such a shit.”  They both heard heavy footsteps as Darim tipped the board at his brother spilling the pieces all over the rug.

The door to the study opened without warning and Malik was standing there in his full Dai attire breathing hard as if he had run up all the flights of stairs to get to this room.

"What the hell are you two fighting about that I can hear you in the practice ring?"

"He started it.”  In unison.  Malik sighed hard and shook his head.  Brothers never changed.

"Come here you two.  Come sit with uncle Malik.”  He sat in the chair in the room hard, running the order while Altaïr and Maria were gone for the week was hard but they needed the time.  He smiled as he thought of his best friend's happiness.

"No I get this side.”  Sef was whining and Malik just laughed.  Altaïr's children were so much like their father that the Dai would just laugh and wonder what Maria gave them except Sef's face was hers but with the assassin's golden eyes.

Darim just shrugged his narrow shoulders and climbed on Malik's other knee.

"What were you two fighting about?”  Malik was petting Sef's hair back from his face as he looked at both of them.

"He wouldn't let me move my piece where I wanted it."

"Uncle Malik told me you can't move it the way you wanted."

"It wasn't like I was taking one of your pieces!"

"Shh.  The game has rules for a reason Sef.  Darim you know he is still learning.”  Malik was looking into Darim's grey eyes.

"I know but he wouldn't listen when I told him the right way.”  The Dai rolled his eyes at this comment.

"Allah you two are so much your father's sons.”  He sighed a smirk on his face as he thought about his best friend and mentor.  The man defined stubborn especially to those that did not understand where he came from.

Darim laughed and Sef giggled.  "Of course we are.  Mother says that too you know."

"I bet she does.”  Malik was laughing again as he studied the two things that part of him wished were his.  Altair was so lucky to have found a woman that understood him and could love him for what he was.  "So how are we going to resolve this other than whoever dumped the board is resetting it?"

"I did it.”  The voice was so small in the room.  Malik glared at him.

"Yes but you also said something shouldn't.”  He growled at the child.

"But baba says that all the time.”  Darim barked back.

"Baba is a grown man who knows how to use that word.”  Malik was trying not to laugh because Altair could out curse a sailor at any time.

"I know but that doesn’t mean you get to use it.  So what are you going to do for me to make up for me having to listen to you say it?"

Darim nibbled on his index finger deep in thought, "maybe something nice you would like me to do."

Malik nodded.  "I will think of something.  Now go clean that up it’s almost bedtime."

"No.”  The Dai just looked at Sef and shook his head.

"Of course that means a story beforehand.”  Malik had learned that like their father they both had a passion for stories.  This was something he was good at and could appease them with.

Sef jumped off Malik's knee to clean up the board with Darim wanting his story.  "What story should I tell you two?"

"Something about baba?"

Darim sighed, "maybe something funny about baba.”  Sef always wanted the story to be about his father and his exploits as an assassin.

"Has he ever told you how he got his scar on his lip?”  Malik grinned at the memory.

"No..."

"No he has not."

"Very well get that done and get changed I will be in your sleeping room.”  Malik rose from the chair a grin on his face as he walked away thinking about how the assassin was going to kill him when he found out.

Malik was sitting on Darim's bed waiting when they both came in ready for bed.

"So how do you think he got it?"

"In a fight?"

"No its so old maybe from training.”  Darim was thinking hard as his small voice filled the room.

"No neither of you are right.  He won't talk about it because it’s embarrassing for him.”  Four eyes were staring at the Dai as he spoke.  Anything about baba was interesting even if it was embarrassing.

"My brother, your father and I were all training here at the same time, Kadar was younger than your father and I, but we still trained together a lot.  Your father was walking after sword practice showing off how he could balance on the rocks on his toes.”  The two boys nodded their faces set in awe at Malik's words.

"I dared Kadar in a whisper to move one of the rocks so your father would lose his balance.  Kadar being the obedient brother that he was giggled almost giving it away but he moved where your father could not see him while I kept your father distracted.  Three rocks later, your father lost his balance when the rock turned as soon as he stepped on it.  He went down hard twisting his ankle but the blood on his face scared Kadar and I as he laid there cursing in words you haven't learned yet."

Malik sighed a grin on his lips as the two boys stared at him fighting off the sleep they needed.

"Tell us the end."

"He bled so much we thought we killed him so we hid and he stood easily.  He was fine he just limped a little.  Your father screamed for us to come out of hiding but we were long gone.  He limped to the infirmary cursing the whole time as the blood dripped onto his grey robes.”  Malik looked at them with a grin.

"He never walked on the rocks again when we were around.”  The boys laughed hard.

"But baba never falls like that."

"No he falls but it’s on purpose."

"Yes he does that now, back then his balance wasn't what it is now.”  Malik was grinning remembering Kadar's laughter with him as they hid in the tower.

"Uncle Malik, how come Kadar isn't here now?"

"Because he died long before you were born and right now that is all you need to know.”  Malik was still smiling as he thought about his brother.

"Bedtime, goodnight you two.”  They snuggled into their beds as Malik closed the door a wicked grin on his face still.

"I am in so much trouble.”  He chuckled as he walked down the hall to his own room.

 


End file.
